


Destined One

by DemonxRose



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: And more that i will put as the story goes on, Angel/Demon, Angst, Feels, Fluff, Heavy flirting, M/M, Multi, Slow Build, Supernatural - Freeform, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonxRose/pseuds/DemonxRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony tried to resist the the call of the Hunger but his last attempt resulted in someone's death. Convinced that resisting the Hunger any longer  would lead to him killing more innocent people, Tony finally gives up trying to fight its call and resigns himself to his seemingly inevitable fate. But a certain Angel named Steve is determined to prove to Tony that he's worth saving no matter what  he or anyone else says. Even if its completely against every code that has been drilled into his very being. But will Tony let him or will he let himself he swallowed into the black obis of sin?</p><p>ON HIATUS RE_WRITING THE FUCK OUT OF THIS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destined One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello this is my very first story, be gentle with me, so i might make a junk lode of mistakes. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
> 
> If i messed up or made the characters OOC than I'm sorry i didn't mean it and will try to fix it if i can. I'm open for any help or if you want to discuss anything about the story or if you want to just comment go ahead. Ok here it is the next chapter, it was a bitch to get on but i think it's worth it. Warning's by the way this story is rated M for a reason, attempted rape, blood, sex, cussing, Tony, Steve's sexy chin, sex, sexual jokes, did i mention sex?

Hold on my strange but wonderful people who strangely actually like this fic, I'm rewriting this bitch so hold on to your tits I'm going to rock this joint!


End file.
